


Becoming

by lebeaus



Category: Avengers Academy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Marriage, Really Brief Sex, Road Trips, Sleeping Together, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebeaus/pseuds/lebeaus
Summary: Lots and lots of pillow talk





	1. Chapter 1

Robbie laid in bed after a long day of working with the kids. He’d taught Mettle how to properly punch something today without hurting his wrist. But that had been hours ago, right now he was relaxing while watching the news on his phone. He almost didn’t notice the knock on his door because it was so hesitant. Robbie tapped his phone screen and paused the news. He slid out of bed and opened the door to see Vance standing in his pajamas with a pillow in hand.

“Hey Robbie, would you mind if I slept in here tonight?” He asked, a shy smile on his face.

Robbie paused for a moment, and then stepped aside “Not at all Vance, sleep away.”

Vance stepped into the room and placed his pillow on the side of the bed that was still made. He quietly uncovered the bed and got under the covers. Robbie stood leaning against the doorway, watching carefully. Vance slipped his hand into his pillowcase and fished out a book.

“You alright Vance? You seem awfully quiet tonight. And you’re in my room.” Robbie asked, reaching behind himself to close the door. 

Vance shrugged and propped his pillow up against the headboard and leaned up against it “I dunno man, I’ve been feeling weird.” 

Robbie pulled the door shut and made his way over to the bed “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t know, it’s family stuff I guess. My mom and I got into a fight and she brought up dad and things got ugly.” Vance shrugged “It’s not really a big deal, she’ll get over it eventually.” 

Robbie nodded and got into the bed, settling down next to Vance “If you want to talk about it I’m here for you Vance. Through thick and thin, man.” He said, getting under the sheets and turning to face the wall. The two men slept soundly in each others company, a small line of pillows separating them.  
____________________________  
The first time Robbie and Vance got physical, like really physical, was about two months into them sleeping in the same bed. Vance had picked up the habit of kissing Robbie’s shoulder around a month into it. Robbie never really told him to stop because deep down he really enjoyed the little bits of affection Vance would give him. A kiss on the shoulder, an awkward back rub, Vance wasn’t a romantic but he had his moments.

Vance had been out fighting some displaced New York villains and had just gotten back, skipping going to the medical center and instead just dealing with his own cuts and bruises, a bad habit from a time passed. Robbie had just finished brushing his teeth when Vance shyly made his way over to their now shared bathroom.

“Hey Robbie?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Yeah Vance?” Robbie replied, turning around while putting his hair into a messy bun.

“Can you help me get this glass out of my back? It’s not bad I just can’t reach it.” He said, turning to show Robbie the medium sized shard of glass protruding from the middle of his back, his trapezius, Robbie noted. 

“Geez Vance that’s in a dangerous spot for glass to be. If it’s too deep it could puncture your lung.” Robbie said, grabbing tweezers and a trash can out of the bathroom.

“Good thing I have ribs then, isn’t it?” Vance said with a soft chuckle. He made his way over to their bed and sat down cross legged on Robbie’s side of the bed.

“Was that a joke? I must be rubbing off on you.” Robbie grinned, taking a seat on Vance’s part of the bed. 

“In more ways than one.” Vance said, motioning to his hair, which had grown significantly over the past few weeks.

“It looks good on you! I like when your hair is long.” Robbie said, carefully trapping the shard of glass in the tweezers. Vance let out a shout as Robbie quickly pulled the fragment out. Robbie’s brain went into overdrive for a second. That shout was a little too sexual, a little too much like Vance enjoyed it. Robbie shoved those thoughts out of his head and quickly continued removing the pieces of glass embedded in Vance’s back, doing his best to ignore the little sounds Vance was making and the uncomfortable feeling in his boxers. 

Robbie finished as fast as he could, going over Vance’s back carefully twice before patching him up. “Vance I think I’m gonna take a quick jog around campus before we go to sleep.” 

Vance turned “Are you alright Robbie? Do you need to ta-oh” Vance said his eyes drifting down to the growing bulge in Robbie’s pants. “Uh… I can uh, I can leave for a little bit if you want me to.”

Robbie stood awkwardly for a second, looking like a deer in headlights, then Vance stood up and made his way over to Robbie “I could uh, help you with that too, if you want. I do owe you one.” 

Robbie’s eyes widened and he felt his face heat up “R-Really?” He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, he took a deep breath “that’d be uh, that’d be great.” 

Vance nodded, and took a couple steps forward and then got down on his knees. He looked up at Robbie one last time before he gently tugged at the waistband of his boxers. Robbie’s erection bobbed in front of Vance’s nose. Vance tilted his head, his breath warming the tip of Robbie’s penis. Vance licked his lips and then carefully wrapped his mouth around Robbie’s cock. Robbie leaned against the door and just let things happen. Vance spent twenty minutes on his knees, his hands resting on Robbie’s thighs.

Vance bobbed his head in a rhythm that Robbie couldn’t follow. Occasionally he’d use his hands to give Robbie a quick jerk as he caught his breath. Vance never gagged or choked, despite Robbie being well above average. Robbie felt his knees go weak and tapped Vance’s head. Vance pulled away just in time.

Robbie came with a gasp and Vance sat there for a second with cum on his face before he lifted a hand and wiped it off. Robbie stared down at him “Thanks… Thanks Vance I think I really needed that.” He said quickly, his eyes still wide with shock and disbelief. He stumbled over to their bed and laid down, falling asleep in seconds. Vance watched from his spot on the floor, and then going to their bathroom and washing his hand and face before crawling into bed next to Robbie. He shifted awkwardly around and held Robbie close to him for the first time.  
____________________________  
Vance and Robbie laid in bed together silently for the third month in a row, Robbie on his back and Vance on his side, a leg and an arm draped across Robbie’s body. Vance was just drifting off when Robbie sat up awkwardly.

“Hey Vance?” Robbie said, looking down at Vance’s hand.

Vanced yawned and glanced upward “What’s up Robbie?”

“Is us sleeping together…. Is that gay?” He asked, propping himself up with his arms.

“I mean us sleeping in bed together isn’t inherently gay but the sex we’ve been having is, by definition, gay” Vance responded, kissing Robbie’s side.

“And you kissing me, is that gay? Is any of this platonic?” Robbie inquired, unsure if he would like any answer he might receive.

“Robbie are you alright? Why’re you so worried about this being gay?” Vance said, finally sitting up.

“Does all of this stuff make me gay?” Robbie asked, his tone more nervous than anything.

“That’s up to you Robbie, do you like girls?” Vance replied, his voice serious and calm, but reassuring at the same time.

“I mean, I thought I did. I always acted like I did. But then one night I was in bed and all I could think about was Elvin.” Robbie paused for a moment and then spoke again “And now I’m here with you and I couldn’t be happier but I never thought I might be gay. I guess I just never thought about it.” 

Vance kissed Robbie’s shoulder and pulled him down so he was laying on his back “It’s really not a problem Robbie. I doubt any of the warriors would care and I know Henry won’t care.”

Robbie rolled onto his side to face Vance, who was beginning to settle down into the bed again “You’re sure that they won’t kick me off the staff? I know Valkyrie is bi but she’s also crazy powerful and good at fighting, and she’s not a mass murderer.”

“You aren’t either, Robbie that wasn’t your fault and you know it. C’mon it’s time to sleep.” Vance yawned. Robbie nodded and rolled onto his back, letting Vance latch onto him again. He decided he’d think more about it in the morning when he wasn’t so tired.  
_________________________________

Four months, two weeks, and six days into their arrangement Vance finally asked Robbie what was going on.

“Robbie I know you aren’t big on labels but I need to know if we’re in a relationship or not.” He blurted as Robbie exited their bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Oh, I guess I haven’t thought about it much. I’d say we were though. I mean it started off funny but yeah I guess we’re boyfriends.” Robbie said with a smile. He liked that, he hadn’t been in a relationship in years. 

Vance smiled back “Alright! I guess We should probably let Henry know. Do you want to tell him or should I?” 

“You can tell him if you want. But I think he’s already noticed that you aren’t sleeping in your room.” Robbie replied, pulling on some boxers. 

Vance laughed the kind of laugh which is reserved for lovers and children, a sound Robbie could get used to. “You’re probably right. My room probably has cobwebs by now.”

Robbie climbed into bed and curled up in Vance’s arms. Vance kissed him on the cheek, his nose poking the side of Robbie’s head. The two were at peace with the world and themselves for once.  
__________________________________

Five months, one week, four days. Just over 160 days, and suddenly Robbie was a different person to Vance. He started noticing little things about Robbie when they were in the field. He noticed little scratches on his arms and legs and torso. New scars over healed ones. Vance began to worry. Robbie seemed so distant, he barely spoke with Vance when they were in bed together. 

It wasn’t until Robbie admitted that he was cutting himself that Vance finally put it together. Vance wasn’t shocked, he understood what Robbie was going through. Vance saw right through Robbie trying to explain that he needed to do it to use his powers, Vance knew there were deeper problems. 

He left the Academy with Robbie to see America. He spent hours on the road, listening to Robbie talk his feelings out and singing along with him to the radio. Robbie laughed at how well Vance could imitate the country singers despite how poor the reception was in the middle of nowhere. They had barely made it to Arizona before Vance finally told Robbie how he felt.

Robbie was in the middle of singing along to some Easton Corbin song that they’d heard maybe eleven times before when Vance blurted it out. “I love you.” He’d said, loud enough to make Robbie jump and then stare at him. Vance felt his face heat up and he turned the radio up loud enough to make the speakers shake. 

Robbie grinned, turned down the music, and then placed his hand on Vance’s “I know Vance, and I love you too. More than I can put into words.” 

Vance sighed in relief “Thank goodness. I didn’t think I’d be able to keep that in for so long.”

Robbie flashed him a smile and turned the radio back up, and the two sang along to every song they knew. Vance pulled over at the nearest motel and the two checked in for the night. That night Robbie slept without his shirt for the first time since he and Vance started staying together. Vance kissed his scars, each and every one of them, despite Robbie’s protests.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months together and Robbie had gained knowledge about Vance that he’d never thought he’d get to know. Little things like the fact he listened to Jewel, drank tea instead of coffee, that he loved to sing, or how he smoked menthols if he got stressed enough. But Robbie also learned big things, like how the last fight Vance had with his mother was about him being trans and bisexual, and that they weren’t talking anymore because of it. Big things like Vance had trouble sleeping at night because that’s when his father would beat him. Like how he’d wake up crying some nights after having nightmares of the violence he’d endured. 

Robbie helped Vance through most of his problems and Vance helped Robbie through his. Vance helped Robbie work through the nightmares and anger and guilt he had every night. Nights where Robbie would wake up screaming and Vance would hold him and talk him through the panic attacks. What a pair they made, Vance would say, on nights where they’d both wake up terrified of the past. 

One night in particular Robbie can remember vividly. He’d woken up unable to breathe and shaking so hard he woke up Vance. Vance sat up and gently wrapped his arms around Robbie, held him to his chest, kissed the top of his head, and began to hum some song Robbie couldn’t focus on long enough to recognize. Robbie grabbed fistfulls of his own hair and pulled, only to have Vance wrestle his hands away, holding them firmly. Robbie pulled his knees to his chest, forcing his hands away from Vance’s and around his shoulders. Vance pulled him over into his lap and rocked him back and forth.

Robbie shook like a leaf but Vance held him, gently shushing him as he sobbed and screamed. “It’s okay. You’re alright. You’re safe.” Vance repeated, his voice just above a whisper.

Vance gently rubbed his shoulders and arms. Robbie let himself shake and cry until he couldn’t anymore. Vance continued to shush him and rock him back and forth.

Eventually Robbie had calmed down, he was still crying, but he wasn’t sobbing. Vance kissed his neck and rested his head on Robbie’s shoulder. “Bad dream?” he asked sleepily.

Robbie sniffed and nodded, leaning into Vance. “Nitro, he got me again.” He mumbled. 

Vance smiled “I don’t think he did Robbie, I think you’re right here. Safe and sound. With your big strong boyfriend to protect you.”

Robbie let out a choked laugh “In my dream, dummy.” Vance treasured the sound of Robbie’s laughter, which had recently become scarce and forced.

Vance nodded, glad Robbie knew it was a dream. “You’re safe baby. I’ve got you now.” He said while sliding his arms under Robbie’s and pulling him closer. Robbie yawned and turned his head to kiss Vance. Robbie fell asleep on top of Vance that night, calmed by the sound of his breathing.  
________________________________________

Seven months together taught Robbie how to get better and Vance patience. They’d fought before but this month seemed to be worse than usual, they were both on edge. Things would heat up, and Vance would leave for a little while to cool off, but he always came back. Robbie would watch the news and see Vance fighting whoever and then walk off like nothing happened. Robbie was proud of him but he hated what caused him to go out every day. Robbie hated himself for pushing Vance away, hated himself for being so scared of what the future held.

Vance hated the anger he felt towards Robbie, hated how helpless it made him feel. Robbie couldn’t stop pushing him away. He was getting worse day by day. His depression was beating him and there was nothing Vance could do about it. 

Vance began going to therapy first alone, then he started taking Robbie with him. Vance would have to carry Robbie out of bed some days, but eventually Robbie began to go willingly. Therapy itself was slow at first. Robbie didn’t talk for most of the first couple of sessions. Eventually the therapist got Robbie to open up about the mess of feelings inside him. Vance would listen intently as Robbie would explain how Stamford was his fault, and that he could’ve prevented it, how becoming Penance wasn’t enough, and how he’d never be able to fix what he did. 

Vance would calmly explain to Robbie how despite everything that had happened during the Civil War, he still loved him and that no matter what had happened in Stamford, Vance would always be there for him. Therapy helped for a while, but without Robbie putting effort into getting better things began to get harder.

In the evenings Vance would read his books and watch Robbie carefully in an attempt to supervise him while also giving him space. Vance trusted Robbie implicitly, but he didn’t trust him to not hurt himself. Vance showered with Robbie when he could manage to convince him to get out of bed or off the couch, (nothing remotely sexual happened when they did, Vance felt gross even propositioning Robbie in that state.) Something was horribly wrong and Vance was determined to fix it, to bring back the man he’d fallen in love with.

Vance became somewhat of a housewife, he made Robbie lunch every day, helped him wash his hair every evening, he tried his hardest to give Robbie some kind of consistency. And it helped. Between therapy on Saturdays and Wednesdays and their daily activities Robbie found a schedule that fit him. He slowly became energetic again, he spent less time in bed and more time talking with Vance or Sam. Aracely and Robbie’s relationship was strained at first but it slowly became a healthy friendship.

It took a month or so but Robbie was happy again, and it showed. He joked more, and Vance joked back. The two of them grew closer with every day and rarely left the other’s side.   
________________________________________

Eight months together and Vance started realizing how serious their relationship was getting. Robbie and he began looking at houses together and planning for the long term. Vance had caught himself more than once looking a little too long at rings during his trips to buy clothes. Vance and his mother had attempted to patch things up and she was starting to come around to the idea of her son having a boyfriend, though she knew nothing about him. Vance prayed he’d never have to tell her. He knew how she’d react and he hated thinking about it. 

Robbie, on the other hand, was flourishing. He was happiest he had been since the “accident” as they’d taken to calling it. Vance treasured the moments where he’d hear Robbie’s laughter from a different room, or when he’d see Robbie running through the base after Niels, it was the little things that kept Vance going. They started going to karaoke nights at local bars, and despite the public’s hatred of them, they never felt persecuted during those nights. 

There was one night where Vance had had a little too much to drink, and it was obvious. Robbie had helped him walk back to the base from the bar they’d been at and assisted Vance with getting into bed. Vance had fought valiantly against Robbie’s attempt to get him into sleeping clothes, but ultimately surrendered, letting Robbie help him out of his jeans and into some boxers that didn’t have Vodka tonic all over the right side. 

Vance laughed when Robbie saw the little scars he had on his stomach and legs that had accumulated over the years, pulling at Robbie’s shirt and telling him “We match! You’ve got scars and so do I!” 

Robbie frowned, but he knew Vance didn’t know the difference between their scars right then, so he let it go. Robbie pulled Vance’s shirt off and Vance instinctively covered his chest, something he still did, despite him getting top surgery almost a year and a half ago. Robbie led Vance to their bed and Vance sat down and grabbed onto Robbie’s hand and pulled, knocking him off balance and onto his side of the bed. Vance laughed and rolled on top of Robbie, awkwardly straddling him. 

“What’cha doin’ up there?” Robbie asked, laying back into the bed. Vance smiled and reached for Robbie’s hands and carefully interlocked their fingers. 

Vance leaned down and kissed Robbie’s forehead. “I love you. You’re so funny and sweet.” Vance said between the kisses he was showering across Robbie’s face. 

“I love you too Vance.” Robbie replied, rubbing his thumbs in little circles on the backs of Vance’s hands. 

Vance giggled and slowly got off of Robbie. He laid back on the bed and patted his lap. Robbie gently sat down on Vance, straddling him with much more grace than Vance had him. Robbie guided Vance’s hands to his hips and then he leaned down and returned Vance’s kisses. He settled on Vance’s nose, his favorite of his boyfriend’s features. Underneath him Vance was a giggly mess, laughing and squirming around. 

Then Vance was very still and serious. He pushed on Robbie’s chest and Robbie sat up. “Hey, I have something very important to tell you.” He stated, his face suddenly devoid of any emotion.

“What is it? Are you alright?” Robbie asked, a little concerned.

“Robbie, I think, and this is just a hunch, but I think I may be in love with someone.” He said, a big grin quickly finding its place on his face.

“Oh? And who might my new rival be?” Robbie inquired, deciding to play along with Vance’s game. 

“He’s very strong, you’ll have to fight hard to win my affections against such a powerful and handsome young man.” Vance responded, flexing his arms to emphasize Robbie’s opponent’s power.

“I need to know his name, sir, if I’m to do battle with this man, this…villain” Robbie said, ready to hear Vance’s reply, although he was already pretty sure where Vance was going with this.

“His name is Speedball, though many call him The Masked Marvel. You’ve probably heard of him, he’s very popular among the ladies, and the gentlemen.” Vance’s voice wavered with excitement, Robbie rarely was in the mood to play along whenever Vance tried this kind of stuff.

“You have my word, Sir Vancelot, that I will not rest until I’ve defeated this formidable opponent.” Robbie said, leaning down and kissing Vance again. Vance giggled some more, wrapped his arms around Robbie, and pulled him into a spine-crushing hug.

“Robbie you goofball! It’s you! You’re Speedball!” Vance yelled, loud enough to wake the whole apartment building. 

Robbie quickly covered Vance’s mouth with his hand “I know Vance! You don’t have to shout.” He kissed Vance’s chin. He slowly removed his hands from Vance’s mouth. Vance laughed and grabbed at Robbie’s hands, he kissed his fingertips and then let go.

“I’m sleepy.” Vance said with a yawn. Robbie nodded and slid off of Vance, and then crawled across the bed to his side. Vance watched him and then clumsily got under the covers. Robbie followed suit and Vance quickly latched onto him.

‘Love you.” Vance mumbled, snuggling in closer to Robbie.

“Love you too Vancy Pants.” Robbie said with a smile

Vance laughed quietly, closing his eyes. Vance was asleep in minutes, and snoring. Robbie chuckled and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.  
________________________________________

Nine months as a couple and Vance was fully committed to proposing, but he knew he’d have to wait longer. He knew Robbie loved him but he didn’t want to jump in too soon. Vance already had a ring picked out. It was intricate and handsome, just like Robbie. He knew in his heart that Robbie would say yes, he just needed to plan out how he’d ask him.

While Vance was planning all this, Robbie was becoming insecure about the little things about himself that others criticized, like how tacky his outfit looked, or how his voice sounded when he became Speedball, or how Vance would flinch whenever Robbie would bounce past him on the field. 

“Hey Vance?” He started one quiet evening.

“What’s up?” Vance said, spitting toothpaste into the sink.

“Do I sound scary when we’re out fighting? Like, hold on…” Robbie was suddenly surrounded by light and multicolored bubbles, then his voice was deep and hollow sounding “Like this. Do I sound scary like this?” 

Vance walked out of their bathroom and grabbed at one of the bubbles “A little! But it’s nothing I can’t handle.” He carefully turned the bubble in his hand, and then gently pushed it towards Robbie. 

Robbie caught the bubble and looked at it as well, holding it up to his eye to see the world through a bubblegum colored filter “I see. You’re brave like that I guess.”

“I guess.” Vance replied, taking his place next to Robbie. 

“Hey one other thing. Why do you flinch whenever I bounce past you?” Robbie asked, relaxing and letting his powers go away for the time being.

Vance winced “It's just a reflex. Don’t worry about it. I do it with anything thats too fast.” He said, and then he changed the topic as fast as he could “Hey how’re you holding up? You’ve been pretty quiet tonight.” 

“Uh... yeah. Just feeling a little weird. It’ll pass, I hope.” Robbie mumbled, lifting his arms so Vance could cuddle up beside him.

“Do you wanna talk about it? I’m always willing to listen.” Vance persisted, sliding an arm under Robbie’s back and laying the other across his stomach. Vance gave Robbie a gentle squeeze.

“I guess I’m just feeling funny about myself. My costume’s all tacky and my voice gets all creepy whenever I use my powers. I feel like I don’t have any say in my life right now. And I miss my mom and dad, but lord knows they never want to see me again. I just feel so helpless.” Robbie unloaded his issues for what must’ve been fifteen minutes. Vance listened closely to Robbie’s troubles, nodding and reassuring him when necessary. 

“Robbie, I know I can’t fix everything for you but I can try to help. I’ll see if I can contact your mother tomorrow, or get one of the Avengers to do it. And you don’t need to worry about sounding scary or looking tacky when we’re out fighting, you only need to worry about staying safe.” Vance said, putting a hand on Robbie’s shoulder.

“What about me not feeling in control? What the hell can we do about that?” Robbie asked as he pulled away from Vance. He was almost yelling at this point. He knew he was lashing out but he couldn’t stop himself.

He tried to hide it, but Vance jumped a little when Robbie raised his voice. Robbie felt a knot of guilt form in the pit of his stomach “Vance I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“

“It doesn’t matter. I know you didn’t. Things will be okay. We’ll figure this out together, but for right now let’s just go to sleep.” Vance cut him off, wiping his eyes. He was embarrassed that he still jumped whenever people yelled at him and he felt guilty for making Robbie feel bad for making him jump. Robbie nodded and leaned back into the bed. Vance turned around and slept facing away from Robbie.  
________________________________________

Ten months together brought new changes. Robbie and Vance moved into a little house just outside of the city. It was a good starter home, there was a kitchen, den, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. They had an extra room they kept where they kept a treadmill and some weights just in case they didn’t feel like driving to the gym. Vance learned how to cook for Robbie and he was really enjoying life with him. 

After dinner Robbie and Vance sat on the couch flipping through channels. They settled on the evening news, some interview with Reed Richards about his newest invention. Neither of the two men were really paying attention to the program, mostly they were trying to find a way to comfortably spoon while laying on their couch. They ended up in a tangle of limbs and blankets before they finally settled down, Vance laying behind Robbie with one leg slung over Robbie’s legs.

Vance was slowly braiding and unbraiding Robbie’s hair as he played on his phone and changed the channel to something they could laugh at. They sat in silence until Robbie rolled over to face Vance, uncomfortably close to his face. Robbie smiled and kissed Vance’s nose.

“I love you.” He said, leaning back slightly so they could actually look at each other.

“I sure hope so.” Vance said with a smile. Robbie laughed and put a hand up to Vance’s face, gently lifted his chin, and then kissed him again. Vance let himself get lost in the moment, just enjoying the feeling of Robbie’s warm body pressed up against his. Robbie pulled away and Vance scooted down to press his ear to his chest. Robbie’s heartbeat was slow and calming. Vance yawned and laid an arm on Robbie’s side. 

“We should probably get to bed.” Vance stated, glancing at the clock above the TV. Robbie nodded and slid out from under Vance. Vance watched him sit up and stretch his arms above his head. Vance took the opening and tickled Robbie’s sides. 

Robbie laughed and fell back onto Vance “Maybe we should just stay here.” 

“Nope. C’mon let’s get to bed, we both have big days tomorrow.” Vance replied, carefully sliding out from under Robbie. Robbie moved aside and let Vance get off the couch. He followed shortly after, locking the doors and setting the house alarm before heading into their bedroom.

Robbie leaned on the doorframe “Y’know technically we always have big days tomorrow, being superheroes and all that.” Vance turned over in their bed and sat up.

“I guess man. Come here, you’ve got something on your face.” Vance said, squinting and furrowing his brow to try to get a better look at Robbie. Robbie smiled, he looked like he was staring at the sun. He slowly made his way over to the bed. 

Vance licked his thumb and wiped Robbie’s cheek “There we go, looks like you had some spaghetti sauce on you.”

“Oops.” Robbie said leaning into Vance’s touch. He smiled as their eyes met and Vance’s cheeks reddened. Vance looked down and pulled his hand away. Robbie grinned.

“You’re as shy as the day I met you.” He said with a laugh.

“I wasn’t shy! I just wasn’t used to being a superhero yet.” Vance replied, his tone a little defiant.

Robbie shrugged, and then got up to change out of his clothes and into some sleepwear. He joined Vance in bed a couple minutes later. Vance lifted an arm and a leg so that Robbie could slip underneath them. Vance kissed Robbie’s neck and pulled him closer to his chest. The two slept peacefully that night.  
________________________________________

Eleven months in and Vance had fully planned his proposal. It wasn’t public or extravagant, he didn’t want to pressure Robbie, instead it was simple and romantic. A nice night out and then when Robbie least expected it, he’d pop the question. He’d changed his mind about the ring he had chosen earlier, so now he needed to find the perfect ring before he’d get up the nerve to ask him. Vance was definitely dropping hints though. He and Robbie had watched a plethora of rom coms in the past couple of weeks. Robbie’s favorite was The Wedding Singer, but Vance wasn’t a big Adam Sandler fan. 

During one of their movie nights Vance and Robbie were laying on the couch, Robbie’s head in Vance’s lap and Niels in Robbie’s. Robbie was staring intently at the screen and Vance was staring at Robbie’s ears. 

“Are your ears pierced?” Vance asked once the movie had gotten slow.

“Yeah, only the right though. It was before I knew.” Robbie replied, not looking away from the screen. Vance laughed and Robbie looked up at him, confused “What?”

“Robbie, the right ear is the gay ear. You pierced the gay ear and you didn’t even know it.” Vance said, a sincere smile spreading across his face. 

“No way! It must’ve been a subconscious thing, I totally thought it was the left ear.” Robbie laughed. He leaned up and kissed Vance’s chin and then turned back to the screen.

“I want you to wear an earring at our wedding.” Vance announced, his voice faltering at the last second.

“You’re gonna have to propose first, prettyboy.” Robbie responded, his face turning a beautiful shade of pink. 

“Maybe I will! I’m a wild card!” Vance said, ruffling Robbie’s hair. 

Robbie lifted a hand and held it up for Vance to see “I’m a size 11, if you were curious.” Vance reached out and grabbed Robbie’s hand, holding it gently. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Vance said, a gentle smile finding its way to his face. Neils stretched in Robbie’s lap. 

The movie slowly came to an end, a regular underdog gets the girl scenario. “I’m tired of straight people stuff for the day. Between this and the rest of the team I’ve had enough straight people nonsense for the week.” Robbie said, sitting up and gathering Neils up in his arms.

Vance nodded and stood up. He turned off the TV and went about locking up the house for the night. Robbie slowly made his way to their bedroom, throwing a last second glance at Vance. “I’ll be in in a couple of minutes. Just gotta send an email.” Vance said with a smile. Robbie nodded and turned in for the night. 

Vance opened up his laptop and quickly opened a couple tabs of local jewelers. He looked around for a couple minutes before he heard Robbie shout for him. “I’m coming!” Vance shouted, closing the tabs and jogging into their bedroom. “I’m here, what's wrong?” 

“I missed you. Come get in bed with me.” Robbie whined, patting the bed. Vance chuckled and shucked his jeans. He got into bed and Robbie turned to face him. “I love you.” He said, kissing around Vance’s mouth. 

“I love you too.” Vance pressed his forehead against Robbie’s. “I have to admit it Robbie, I’m in deep. And I don’t think I want to get out.”

“Well I sure don’t. I’m happy right here with you.” Robbie replied, continuing his barrage of kisses. Vance ducked under Robbie’s head and kissed his neck. Robbie hummed and rested his head on Vance’s. They spent their night wrapped up in each other, enjoying every second.  
________________________________________

Vance had been planning this day for weeks. Their one year anniversary, it was supposed to be special. Instead they were stuck at home in a blizzard for five days straight. Vance wasn’t exactly pleased with the situation, but he would have to make do. Robbie on the other hand had been acting out all day, Vance couldn’t figure out why. It was probably mild cabin fever. Robbie had been on the verge of snapping at him all day and Vance could tell. 

It was during the last of Robbie’s outbursts when Vance finally decided that he had to propose. Robbie had stormed off to their workout room to blow off some steam, and Vance had bolted to get the ring. He slipped it in his back pocket and waited for Robbie to finish to pop the question. 

Robbie was in there for an hour before he had enough and decided to return to Vance. Vance had said something in a tone Robbie didn’t like and he got irritated fast. He was in the middle of a sentence when Vance got down on one knee. He stopped almost instantly.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Robbie asked, his tone accusatory and his face twisted in an unreadable expression. His entire demeanor changed as soon as Vance pulled out the box.

“Oh my god.” He whispered, a hand coming up to cover his mouth.

“Robbie I know we’ve only been together a year, but I feel like we’ve been through it all. It might be too soon and I promise you if you don’t want to everything can go back to being exactly the same. But if you would do me the honor of being mine…” Vance said, popping open the box as smoothly as he could. 

Robbie fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Vance “Of course I will Vance. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He replied, wiping his eyes and sniffling. Vance grinned and hugged him firmly. Robbie let go of everything that was eating away at him and wept like a newborn, Vance smiled and held him all the way through. 

It was a couple minutes before Robbie regained his composure, but when he did the only thing he could ask was “Why right now? I’ve been so mean to you all day.”

Vance smiled “The whole time you were yelling at me all I could think of was how much I love you, and how much I want to spend forever with you.”

Robbie laughed “You’re such a sap Vance.” 

“Only for you, Robbie” he replied.


End file.
